Alice
by miss alfred jones 14
Summary: Alice and her younger sister Bonnie have just been orphaned and have no one else to turn to. What will happen when Alois gets his hands on them? AloisxOC and CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people of fanfiction! This is my new story Alice! I hope you guys like it! :D (PS- sadly this story doesn't belong to me cause if it did I would have killed Claude off a loooooong time ago)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Fire. Everywhere things are burning. _Mother, father, Bonnie, where are you! _I run through our house narrowly doging bullets, trying to find the rest of my family. _Where could they be? Why is this happening to us?_

"Alice!" my mother shouts from behind me.

"Mother what's happening!" I shout hysterically running into her arms.

"It's going to be ok sweet heart. Don't you worry everything will be alright."

"Hannah we don't have time for this! We need to get them out now!" my father shouts approaching us out of the flames.

"I'm sorry you're right. Alice we need you to take care of Bonnie and get out of here." she says handing me a sleeping Bonnie.

"Wait, but what about you guys?" I ask looking back and forth between their determined faces.

"We can't come with you honey."

"W-Why not?"

"You'll understand soon enough. Well this is good bye sweety." she says leaning down to kiss us both on the foreheads.

"Just go throught the back door and keep running. I'm sorry we won't be there for you, but I know you will take good care of your little sister." my father says petting my head.

"Now go on you two." my mother says grabbing my fathers hand.

I nod and run through the back door like they said and keep running from the house. _What will happen now?_ I ponder this question as I run through the dark streets. I run into a dark alley and let my legs give out from underneath me. I lean my sister against the wall and collapse into tears not realizing that Bonnie was stirring.

"Big sister where are we?" my little sisters voice snaps me from my tears.

"We're just...taking a little walk." I whispers whiping the tears from my face and trying to compose myself.

"Where is mommy and daddy?"

"Oh. they're taking a trip and won't be back for a long time, but don't worry they left me here to take care of you."

"Oh ok. Can we go home now?"

"Well-" I start but stop upon hearing a noise from the end of the alley way.

_Oh no footsteps! _I grab Bonnie and push her behind me for protection. I see two figures approaching and stand prepared to fight anyone who could hurt Bonnie. The figures get closer and I realize that it is a young nobleman and his butler. The noble looks about my age with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. The butler on the other hand has jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the blond nobleman asks, giving us a big smirk.

"Nothing sir." I say glowering at the smug expression on his face.

"Wrong! What we have here is fate!" he says in a sing-song voice as he skips up to me.

"Fate? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Alois Trancy and I want you!"

"Stay away from us!" I shout slapping him hard across the face and reaching behind me grabbing at the air.

"That hurt and you shouldn't have done it."

"Bonnie? What did you do to her!"

"Ah and there is your weakness! Claude you can bring her out now."

"Yes your highness." the butler says stepping forward with Bonnie at gun point.

"Let her go." I growl through gritted teeth.

"I dont think so!" Alois giggles as he skips right up to my face. "You're pretty I think I might keep you for a while."

"Please just let us go."

"I don't want to."He says tracing my lips and eyes lightly with his finger tips.

"S-Stop."

"You know you like it." he whispers into my ear licking the length of my neck.

"Why...?"

"Because you're pretty and I want you."

"Just leave us alone. Please we didn't do anything to you."

"Oh but you did. You entranced me, you pretty much seduced me right here so you better do what I say of the girl dies."

"Please don't. I'll do what you say just please don't hurt her."

"You heard her Claude, keep the girl at gun point so the other doesn't run away."

"Yes your highness." He says as he starts taking my sister away.

"And you're coming with me." Alois says grabbing my arm and yanking me along.

"Where are you taking us?" I ask quietly not meeting his piercing gaze.

"To the Trancy estate of course! You'll love it, especially the bedroom."

"You know I always thought that noblemen were classy, but then here I go and meet you."

"Ah, but I'm not just any nobleman."

The conversation ends abruptly when we reach the carriage and Claude gives Alois the gin. We akwardly climb into the carriage with my little sister, but we some how manage to get settled in. I look out the window to see if anyone might be following, but sadly it's just an empty street that represents our freedom.

"Take care of your little sister." Those were my fathers last words to me and only a few minutes after they were told to me I failed them. The one thing my parents asked me to do and I couldn't do it. I can't even take care of the only family I have left. I picture my sweet little Bonnie dead in a coffin and shiver. _I have to get her out of here. _

The carriage stops and I glance up at the huge mansion. _Dear god it's huge._ When I snap out of my thoughts Alois and Bonnie are already outside of the carriage waiting for me. Alois gives Claude the gun and motions for him and bonnie to leave


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my pretties! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter so I decided to give you another one! My treat! Hope you guys liked it as much as the first. :3**

**(PS: To my reviewers you're right about Claude with the gun but had no clue what to put there. XD)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Wait where are you taking her!" I shout trying to follow after them.

"She will be just fine, but you have to come with me." he says pulling me away.

"But..."

"Sh, sh don't worry you'll be able to see her again."

"Where are we going?" I ask, nervously looking around.

"You'll see." he says smirking back at me as we wander through the maze of hallways.

"I-I don't want to see."

"Oh but you do. I know you want it so there's no need to keep up the act."

"No! I don't want anything from you!" I shout struggling to get away.

"You're such a temptress. You seduced me in the alley and look at you know, still trying." he laughs pushing me into a dark room

"Who's trying to seduce you!" I shotu trying to twist out of his grasp.

"Oh don't act so innocent. You wanted me from day one and now you have me." he growls grabbing my face and roughly kissing me.

"No leave me alone!"

"Shut up! You know you like it!" he shout slapping me across the face, then pushing me onto the bed.

I just keep screaming, scratching, and kicking, hoping he would just leave. Then he took it. I screamed in agony and watched as his face twisted up in pleasure. He then pushed me off of the bed and proceded to get dressed. He smiled back at my face then quickly exits the room. He just leaves me there writhing, screaming, and crying on the floor.

I don't know how long I was left like that, but I soon hear a soft knock at the door. Claude, the strange bulter who took my sister away, comes into the room and picks me up bridal style and starts carring me out of the room. I struggle to squirm free, but my body was still too weak and I end up falling limp like a rag doll.

He takes me to a wash room and from there is takes me about an hour to scrub off all of the sweat, blood and other filth off of me. By the time I finish dressing in my night gown I feel as if I'm going to collapse. Claude see's this and either out of pity or annoyance decides to carry me back to the room. "Thank you Claude." I whisper as my eyes flutter shut.

Now I guess sometime durring the night Alois comes back into the room again. I don't notice until I wake up the next morning and find our legs a tangle mass and his arms tightly wrapped around me. I stiffen instantly and Alois takes notice by laughing in my face.

"Good morning." he whispers into my ear.

"G-Good morning." I stutter trying to move away.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you, yet." he says with a grin, trying to pull me back.

"Let-" I start, but Claude interrupts by walking into the room and turning to Alois.

"Your Highness you have a very full day today, so I'm afraid you cannot stay in bed all day." he says bowing before him.

"Fine, fine." he growls jumping off of the bed.

"Thank you."

"Humph, we'll continue this later."

I shiver with fear and look away. After a few minutes I get up and check the door, but to my dismay both the door and the windows were locked from the outside. _Damn, what do I do now? _I walk around the large room looking for any type of exit i could squeeze through, but the room was as solid as a rock. As I search more I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and gasp. I look at the large bruises starting to form on the side of my face and the various gashes starting to scab on my arms and legs. _Oh god I look terrible, I hope Bonnie is getiing treated better than I am. _

I spend the next several hours desperatly thinking of ways to escape, but all of my plans keep falling flat. I soon end up just lying on the bed waiting for something to come to me. _What am I going to do? How am I even supposed to find and save Bonnie is the maze like house?_

The questions swirl around in my mind when I hear the door creak open. Alois walks back into the room and tackles me to the bed. It was exactly the same as the other night, but I try to put up more of a fight. The whole time I keep thining, _I was raised to be a sweet loving house wife not a fighter. Why god? Why did you do this to us?_

That night I fall asleep exaughsted from both the physical and mental stress being put on me. As I start to drift off my thoughts shift back to Bonnie and how she might be doing in all of this. So far I hadn't heard any of Bonnie's fearfull screams so she wasn't hurt. My thoughts stay there a while and I fall further and further alseep I feel another body come move in next to mine.

My whole body awakens and again I stiffen. Alois, who either doesn't care or notice, wraps his arms around my waist and curls up next to me. A few minutes later his breathing slows and he's fast asleep. I try to forget he's there because I'm so exaughsted and try to fall back asleep, sadly that's when the talking began.

First his breathing picks up and it sounds as if he is having a nightmare. Then his grip around my waist tightens so I can barely breath. He starts mumbling about random people named Ciel and Luca. _Who are these people and what is he talking about?_

His grip tightens even further and he starts whimpering like a poor defensless child. I have no choice but to comfort him or I would't be able to breath soon. I some how slip through his grasp and put his head on my lap. He doesn't wake up, but his breathing doesn't slow and he still whimpers. I gently stroke his hair and whisper soothingly to him, and finally his smoothens out. Whatever nightmare he seemed to be having was now gone.

I sigh and lean back against the headboard in relief. _What in the world just happened back there?_ I look back down at the sleeping Alois and start stroking his hair again. _Huh, when he's sleeping like this he doesn't even seem sadistic. _I chuckle softly and finally drift of to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my pretties! It's me again here to bring you a new chappie! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for loving this story! love you guys! :3**

**PS: The poem is mine let me know what you think of it. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I wake up the next morning and see that my hand is still on top of Alois' head. I move to take it off when his hand reaches up and puts it back. I gasp as he sits up and leans into my face still clutching my hand.

"I knew you liked it." he says kissing me lightly on the lips.

"No, no I didn't." I mutter loosing all sympathy I had for him before.

"Ha! There's no need to lie to me. Besides I have a feeling that we'll be spending a lot more time together."

"Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with."

"Oh no, no! I need you for my plan. Which reminds me, you need to get up." he grins as he pulls me out of bed.

"Wait what's going on?" I ask stumbling after him.

"You'll see. Now come on let's go find Claude!"

I stumble behind Alois looking for the butler, Claude, and find him in the study. He is somehow moving so fast that my eyes can't keep up with him. Then all of a sudden he is right in front of us bowing.

"Claude give her the dress and the mask." Alois commands pushing me forward.

"Yes your highness." he says disappearing out the door.

"Wait what? What dress are you talking about? I sanyone going to tell me what's going on?" I ask nervously looking back and forth between the door and Alois.

"You're coming with me to a ball! Well my ball to be exact." Alois laughs skipping around me.

"B-But I'm just a commoner. I can't go to balls."

"You're not a commoner anymore, you're mine."

"But that doesn't-" I start, but Claude walks back in interrupting me.

"Oh good you're back. Now go fix her. She has to look good enough to be with me."

"What did you just say!" I growl getting ready to punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry miss you'll have to come with me." Claude says dragging me out of the room just in time.

"Why that bratty little noble." I mutter to myself as I enter another room with Claude.

It takes all afternoon to get ready with both Claude and Hannah's help. Finally they let me see myself and I am stunned. _Who is this?_ I am wearing a corsett gown that is covered with lace flowers and a matching mask. My black hair is straight and shiney, and all of the black contrasted with my light magenta eyes.

"Come along miss, the ball has already begun." Hannah says quietly leading me down the hall.

"Oh it's really late why didn't anyone say anything? I ask nervously thinking about how angry Alois was going to be.

"I don't really know miss."

"Oh ok. Ummm where's Claude?"

"He stepped out for a bit."

"Ok then."

It seemed as if it took forever to find them, but finally we find them at the front of the house greeting guests. Alois ushers in the last guest as I come down the stairs and turns to me. _When did Claude get down here?_

"Finally, come on everyone is waiting." Alois says impaitently dragging me into the ballroom.

"Sorry." I whisper following along nervously.

We walk into the room and everyone openly stares. Alois says something, but I'm too wrapped up with all of the people. _You shouldn't be here, _a voice whispers in the back of my mind. It's right I shouldn't be here, I'm just a measly commoner not a rich king.

Alois pulls me along to a group of people who look like they were having a great time. We walk up and they stop and stare at us. The silence is deafening, but it seems as if Alois doesn't care. The most stunning out of the group is a boy with a cerealuan eye and bluish black hair, glowers at us.

"Trancy." he growls scowling right at Alois.

"Ciel Phantomhive, it's nice to finally meet you." Alois says back with mock sincerity.

"Sebastian you know what to do." Ciel says to a butler dressed in black, with red eyes and shiney black hair.

"You as well Claude." and with that the two butlers are gone.

"Leave us alone Trancy."

"Oh come on Ciel this is a party. Besides you haven't seen the entertainment yet." he grins as he motions me forward.

"E-Entertainment?" I ask nervously looking at him intently.

"Yes you're going to sing to us." he says dragging me to the stage.

"Wait, I can't."

"You can and you will." he says pushing me in front of a microphone. "Ladies and gentle men the entertainment has arrived."

I stare out at thr crowd, that is now hushed, and feel faint. _Oh god, what am I going to do? _I stand there for a while and just stare then I remember a faint tune my mother used to sing to me and start...

"Who are you?

Why are you doing this?

Why won't you stop?

Those are the voices I hear

I inject my venom

Suck out their life

And listen

To the last sounds of their voices

I've taken a thousand souls

And I'll take many more

To build my collection

My collection of souls

I have millions of minions

That follow my every move

They bring the voices and souls

That I must consume

You all must be wondering

Who I really am

Well, you really wanna know?

Are you sure?

I am your worst nighmare

The voice that speaks to you from your dark side

I'm the women that no one wants

But really wants you

I am the queen of the spiders."

I finish and it's like all of the air has left the room _Did I do something wrong? _I am about to bolt when I hear clapping from the boy, Ciel. Then the clapping turns into a thunderous applause. Shocked I curtsie and rush off the stage


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok so I am really really sorry about the wait on this chapter, but it was the last few weeks of school and teachers decided to go crazy with the projects. DX Curse you, you crazy teachers! Anyways enough of my griping and onto a well deserved chappie! Hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Soon enough the music starts up again and everyone is dancing, well except for me. I look around the room for Alois, but he is no where to be found. I sigh and give up going to a corner of the room to wait out the rest of the party. I finally spot Alois dancing with a perky blond girl who looks as if she wanted to be anywhere, but there. _That poor girl, I wish her good luck._

"Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?" a voice asks from right next to me.

I turn around to see the boy from earlier. He has his hand held out to me with a nervous look on his face. _What should I say to him? What would Alois think or worse what would Alois do?_

"I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to." I say in a soft voice not meeting his gaze.

"Come on it's just one dance." he pleads taking my hand firmly in his own.

"Well-" I start, but I am already being pulled out onto the floor.

I look at him nervously, but he does his best to avoid eye contact with me. _Jeez he won't even look at me. _It is an awkward dance between us and our poor dancing skills make it even worse, but after a while we begin to get comfortable and settle into each other. Soon enough we are twirling on the dance floor and actually having a nice time.

Then just as our dance reaches a peak the song ends. We both stop and look up at each other. We give each other and long lingering look of...of what? _What is this feeling? _I lean in closer on the brink of discovering what it is when a strong hand pulls me back.

"You little slut! You are only supposed to dance with me!" Alois shouts slapping me hard across the face.

I softly touch my burning cheek and stare at him wide eyed. The laughing crowd around us is silenced as I mutter a quite apology. I start to feel sick to my stomach and run out of the room.

It feels as if I had been running for hours when I finally look up and realize that I am lost. I sit down in the middle of the unknown hallway and angrily stare at the wall. _I hate you Alois Trancy! How dare you treat me like trash when you are the essence of trash itself! I have to get out of here, _I think to myself as I begin to pace.

I lean against the wall and put my head in my hands. I stay like that for a while until an idea pops into my head. _That bastard already thinks he's, "in love" with me so why don't I just kick it up a notch? If I could gain his trust I could trick him into telling me where Bonnie is. I could kill two birds with one stone; get my sister back and crush Alois from the inside out. _With a devious grin on my face my mind is finally made up.

"Miss?" a voice calls from the end of the hallway. "Alois wants to see you back at the room as soon as possible."

"Is the party over?" I ask looking up to see Hannah standing over me.

"Yes, everyone has left."

I nod and get up. _Good this will give me a chance to start on my plan. _The walk back to the room is eerie silent, like a quiet hush had settled over the house. It was as if the house itself was waiting to see my next move.

As I approach the door I quietly open the door and glide into the room. I spot Alois standing at an open window gazing out at the full moon. _Well it's now or never, _I think to myself as I come up behind him. Then I slowly put my arms around his waist and pull him close.

"I'm sorry Alois, I didn't mean to upset you." I whisper into his ear, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again." he whispers fiercely, turning around to stare directly into my eyes.

"I won't. I promise." I whisper leaning in close.

I kiss him lightly on the lips and have a strange feeling rise up into my chest. _Wha-what is this?_ This kiss was different like something was off. This kiss was sweeter and I felt none of the pain of our previous kisses. _No! You must not feel anything! One kiss can never change your mind about him. He's done too much to ever be forgiven._

We both break away from the kiss and gaze up at each other. Inside I smile deviously as I watch his face twist up in surprise. _The plan has been set in motion, _I think to myself as I smile with hope. Finally I had hope to get Bonnie and I out of here safe and sound.

Alois gives me a strange look and shakes his head. "I knew you liked me all along." he says and struts out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief and sit down on the bed. _I'm on my way Bonnie, just wait a little longer for me, _I think to myself and continue to get ready for bed.

As soon as I'm done getting ready for bed I slip under the covers and wait for Alois to show up. I stare up at the ceiling counting the cracks in the walls when he finally shows up. _Right on schedule. _He slips silently under the covers and I turn to face him. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him close, and put my head in the crock of his neck. His body stiffens in surprise, but after a while he wraps an arm around my waist as well and pulls me flush against him.

"Your wearing down my resistance with this." he whispers into my ear.

"Well, that's the idea." I whisper back putting a flirty smile onto my face.

"I knew it, but why now? What is with the sudden attitude change?"

"I don't really know, I guess you're just growing on me."

"Good."

His eyes flutter shut soon after that and his breathing slows to a nice steady pace. I snuggle in closer to him and listen to the somewhat comforting beat of his heart. I study every inch of him from his big full lips to his pale, flawless skin. _How could someone so beautiful on the outside be so ugly on the inside? _The question swirls through my mind until the fog of sleep rolls in.


End file.
